


Better With Age

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts: Gingerbread men and Eggnog.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> Prompts: Gingerbread men and Eggnog.

"Gingerbread biscuits and eggnog," Minerva said, exasperated. "It's a wonder more students aren't sent to the hospital wing."

"I made sure to brew enough that Poppy won't have use of my services for a month." Severus poured two glasses and handed one to Minerva. "I thought perhaps whisky might suit this cold winter evening."

"Much more to my taste," she replied with a nod. "Thank you, Severus."

He sat down beside her and flicked his wand toward the fire, the flames crackling to life.

Minerva sipped her whisky; it, the fire, and Severus's arm around her, warming her straight through.


End file.
